


Naruto: Secrets Revealed; Identity Found

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Naruto: Secrets Revealed; Identity Found [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Edo Tensei, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: Konohamaru is basically doing what Zorua does in Pokémon when he hides in his mother’s hair. Konohamaru does the same thing, because he sees Naruto as his mother and has for his whole life. Also, Naruto’s hair is extremely soft, thick, and the length of it is to Naruto’s knees when he releases the Chakura Yokusei Shīru.





	1. Edo Tensei!

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

**BOOM!!!** ‘Well, there goes those explosive tags. Wait, where’s Mizuki at now?! Doesn’t matter, I just need to get this to Saru-kun now.’ As I rolled up the Forbidden Scroll to bring it to him, I stumbled across an ultra-cool S-Rank Jutsu. ‘ _ **Edo Tensei**_. Hand signs: Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, then clap. Sounds easy enough. I might as well intervene in the snake teme’s plans if what Jiraiya said is true.’ I created 13 shadow clones and tried the new jutsu I learned. “ _ **Edo Tensei**_!”

 

**~*Kawarama’s P.O.V.*~**

At first, I felt light like I was floating on air. Then I felt heavy, stiff, and sore. Opening my eyes, I found myself in a coffin. And then the lid dropped, I found myself staring at a kid that looked like Tobi-niisan.

 

**~*Tobirama’s P.O.V.*~**

‘I’m confused. Why do I feel heavy, warm, and have a heartbeat. Why can I move when I’m supposed to be d-Oh no, someone used Edo Tensei, but who and for what purpose. The lid’s coming down, guess I will get my answers soon.’

 

**~*Hashirama’s P.O.V.*~**

I’m happy. Why, I have no clue I just am. Wait…Why am I in a coffin. ‘Is that…No, Tobi-otouto and I were in our 20’s when we died. This kid is no more an 8 or 9. Who is he?’

 

**~*Mito’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Who is this boy? I feel Kyuubi’s chakra coming from deep within him. Negative emotions? Has he been hurt? What’s this? He has the same chakra nature as Hashirama and Tobirama-kun. Interesting.

 

**~*Itama’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Is that Tobi-nii? He looks like him, but Tobi-nii doesn’t have black and brown swirls in his hair and he doesn’t have those colors in his eyes.’

 

**~*Butsuma’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Tobi? Hashi? Is that boy an enemy? Is this some kind of ambush?’ Looking around, I saw my sons, 4 Uchiha, and 4 unknown people.

 

**~*Madara’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Dark. Why is it so dark? Why is this place so tight? Wait a minute! Dark and tight; I’m in a coffin. How am I here? Who is the summoner?’ The lid fell down showing a boy who resembled Izuna’s killer. ‘Speaking of him, I still need to tell him I forgive him.’

 

**~*Izuna’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Tobi? Tobi! Where is he?! Wait, aren’t I suppose to be dead? Where’s Madara? Is he alright?’ As the lid came down, I saw Hashi-kun, Tobi-kun, Mada-niisan, dad, Mito-hime, 8 unknown people, and a boy that could pass as Tobi’s kid.

 

**~*Tajima’s P.O.V.*~**

‘Where am I? Madara? Izuna? So they’re here to huh? Let’s see, 2 of my sons are here as well as 5 Senju, 5 unknown people, and a kid that looks like a Senju but has Madara’s hair style.’

 

**~*Kushina’s P.O.V.*~**

As the lid fell down, I saw 2 Hokages, Mito-hime, Minato, 3 Uchiha, Narutobi, and 3 unknown people.

 

**~*Minato’s P.O.V.*~**

Looking around, I saw the 1st and 2nd Hokages, the 1st’s wife, 2 of my students, Kushina, 3 Uchiha, 3 Senju, and Narutobi.

 

**~*Rin’s P.O.V.*~**

‘ **Naru-kun! OMG!!! Obito-kun, Kushina-kaasan, Sensei! They’re alive! Wait…I’M ALIVE TOO!!! NARU-KUN, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!** ’

 

**~*Obito’s P.O.V.*~**

‘ **Rin-chan! Sensei! Kushina-kaasan! Naru-nii, you did it! YOU BLOODY HELL DID IT!** ’ I started to smile proudly.

**~*Naruto*~**

As soon as the coffins opened, 13 people stepped out, looked at each other and then looked at me. “Looks like that worked.” I stated. “You mean you didn’t think the jutsu would work?” Tobirama questioned.

“I knew it would work with sacrifices, but I did the jutsu with _**Kage Bunshin**_ instead which is why I thought it wouldn’t work.” I answered. “Why did you summon us? There better be a good reason?” Hashirama inquired.

“After the 2 of you,” I pointed to the 1st and 2nd Hokages, “died, your student Hiruzen Sarutobi taught the 3 Legendary Sennin. They were Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya Namikaze, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru defected years later at Jounin level during that time. He became obsessed when he wanted to learned all the Jutsu in the world, however, became angered when Saru-kun tried to tell him it was impossible. About 3 days ago, Jiraiya, our spymaster, told us Orochimaru was planning on using _**Edo Tensei**_ to summon the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokages as well as the 1st’s and 4th’s wives. He was planning to do this during this year’s Chuunin Exam to kill Hiru-kun and deal Konoha a devastating blow. I, as you can tell, destroyed his plan by summoning you. For the rest of you, I have no clue what happened.” I explained, then asked, “What are your names?”

“Hashirama Senju.” “Tobirama Senju.” “Itama Senju.” “Kawarama Senju.” “Butsuma Senju.” “Minato Namikaze.” “Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.” “Rin Inuzuka.” “Obito Uchiha.” “Tajima Uchiha.” “Madara Uchiha.” “Izuna Uchiha.” Before I could introduce myself, Mizuki showed up with a kunai at Konohamaru’s throat.

“ _ **Chakura Yokusei Shīru: KAI**_!” I shouted, my chakra creating a giant red pillar shooting up to the sky around me. When it died, I was a 25-year-old looking 6ft 7in very muscled guy. Crossing my arms across my chest; I said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Going through hand seals before landing on Tora, “ _ **Yōton: Ten no Hogo no Hashira**_!"


	2. The Unique Meeting

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

As soon as Naruto called out the name of his attack, a pillar made of lava shot out of the ground underneath Mizuki’s feet. “ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** ” The edo tensei people cried out, shocked that Naruto would attack with the target having a hostage. Before they could attack him, he cancelled the attack; shocking them as the boy they were worried about was completely unharmed by the jutsu.

Turning to the ones who shouted at him; Naruto explained the jutsu, “ **I know what I’m doing, thank you! I am the one who created that jutsu after all! The jutsu does as its name suggests! It harms the attacker, while keeps the innocent hostages and bystanders unharmed!** ” “Oh. What rank is it?” Hashirama asked.

“This version; A-Ranked. The stronger version? S-Ranked to double S-Ranked depending on how many targets there are and/or distance.” They just stared at him in shock. Walking closer, Naruto kicked Mizuki over onto his back before checking for a pulse. Feeling the fingers on his neck made Mizuki groan in pain before opening his eyes.

“P-p-please d-don’t h-hurt m-me.” “Really, don’t hurt you? You should have that about thought **before** you threatened to kill my godson. Besides I’m not the one that you need to worry about right now. That honor goes to Saru-kun and 3 of my ANBU officers. Ōkami, Boar, Wolverine.” The requested ANBU appeared. “ **SIR!!!** ”

“Ōkami, Boar. I want you to take him a cell, then inform Saru-kun that he’s been captured and Konohamaru is safe. Afterwards tell Bear, and Hebi that when they have time, they are to get every piece of information he knows by **ANY** means necessary. Understand?” “ **YES SIR!!!** ” “Good, You’re dismissed.” Turning to Wolverine as Ōkami and Boar did as they were told; I gave him his order, “Wolverine, you are to take the Forbidden Scroll back to to where it belongs. Then get back to patrolling the Southern boarder. Understand?”

“ **YES SIR!!!** ” "Good, you're dismissed.” As soon as Wolverine left, the others started to bombard me with questions before I held up my hand. “I know you have questions, but I can’t answer them here. And before you protest, that’s because the answers you’re looking for are double S-Ranked secrets. Follow me.”

** ~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~  **

As we entered the office, Saru-kun was found reading an intense mission report. I walked over and took my usual spot on the right side of the desk snatching the report out of his hand. “Saru-kun, want some help with paperwork?” I put the papers in front of me, knowing he would already say yes.

“Yes, that would be awesome. Oh, here’s your hitai-ate back, your pay for that S-Ranked 3 year mission you just completed, and I’ll tell you your teams when you’re done. Also, do you know where Konohamaru is?” “I’m right here Grandpa.” Konohamaru answered, popping his head out of my hair.

“Hiru, why do you have so much paperwork and why are you passing it off to him to finish?” Sarutobi’s head whipped to the door so fast, I thought it would snap off and go flying. “Wha… **What?! How?! When?! Narutobiramato, what the FUCK is going on here?!** ” he questioned, forgetting the fact that his grandson, Konohamaru, was still in my long hair.

“ **LANGUAGE!!!** ” I hit the back of his head, before continuing, “Now, I used the forbidden jutsu _**Edo Tensei**_. Instead of using sacrifices, I used my own _**Kage Bunshin**_.” I explained. “Damn. Well, they will stay with you in the Uchiha compound. They shouldn’t cause too much trouble. And are you done with the paperwork yet?” Saru asked. “I got done 10 minutes ago, Saru-kun.” I answered.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me you were done!” Sarutobi demanded. “ **YOU’RE DONE ALREADY!!!** ” The guests all yelled in disbelief.

“Yes, paperwork is easy for me,” I answered before turning to our guests and continuing, “Now, I’m going to tell you the info in my shinobi file, which includes a bunch of double S-Ranked secrets, so listen up. Saru-kun, put the privacy barrier up.” As he did this, my ANBU team; Bear, Inu, Raven, Tora, Neko, Snow Leopard, Owl, Weasel, Hebi, Boar, and Tenzō appeared in a line by the wall.

“My full name is Narutobiramato HashiMadarama Senju Uchiha. I go by: Naruto, Tobi, Narutobi, Naru, Rama, Kitsune, and FOXY as certain ANBU like to call me.” At this, I leveled my ANBU team with a pointed look.

“My monikers are Shinigami of Konoha and Konoha’s Legendary Elemental God. I’ve been adopted by the Uchiha clan when I was 7 years old; I’m currently 12 years old. I’ve been labeled as a triple S-Ranked ninja of Konoha in the Bingo Book. My Kekkei Genkai are: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Maelstrom Eye (5 diamond), Shōton, Mokuton, Hyōton, Futton, Bakuton, Yōton, Jiton, Shakuton, Shikotsumyaku, Kōton, Ranton, Genso Sutōmurirīsu, Jinton, Rinnegan, and Meiton. My ANBU codename is KITSUNE. I’m the only High Commander ANBU has. I also command the Interrogation, Torturing, Tracking, and Assassination/Massacre squads as well. I was ordered at the age of 8 to massacre 3 whole hidden villages by myself within a 1 hour time limit by the Water’s, Earth’s, and Lightning’s Daimyo, with the permission of the Fire Daimyo, to become the Godaime. The chakra level I have is almost godlike; or so I’ve been told many times before by Saru-kun here. I’m the current Jinchūriki of Kyūbi. I have summoning contracts from the Inuzuka, Gekkō, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Nara, Hatake, Morino, Mitarashi, Uzuki, Umino, Senju, and Uchiha clans as well as 2 from the gods themselves. I’m the youngest brother of Tobirama and Hashirama; youngest son of Butsuma. As you already heard, I’m the current Godaime of Konoha. I was made the clan head of both the Uchiha and Senju at the age of 9.” I stated, before chuckling when I saw the Edo Tensei people’s eyes widen and their jaws dropped staring at me.

They stared in shock and awe, before that turning into concern and slight panic as my hand flew to my chest. Being right on the ball as always, Owl shunshined over and forced my medicine down my throat. “Good god, that still tastes like shit. Thanks for that, Owl.” “No problem, Foxy.” “What was that? And what caused that?” Hashi-nii asked, the air thick with tension, worry, and concern.

“It's a long story, but I’ll tell you what happened to me before I was adopted. All the civilians and some shinobi were stupid enough to believe that I was the Kyūbi in disguise. Up until the age of 4, I was at the orphanage. I was nearly beaten to death, cut, whipped, chained to a wall, and forced to starve. When I turned 4, I was thrown out to live on the streets with no food, money, or anything else. Saru-kun was just barely able to get me a run down apartment with no hot water to live in.” I paused to gauge the reactions. The Senju, Minato, and Kushina were very livid, the Uchiha had looks that promised a painful death, and Rin looked feral.

“Before I was adopted by the Uchiha, I hated my birthday. I hated it with a passion because that was when the Kyūbi haters would always cause distractions to keep the ANBU and Saru-kun busy and away from me until it was too late to prevent the events that happened. My 5th birthday was the worst. I was in my apartment, watching the Kyūbi festival from my window. My door was kicked down and 10 civilian men entered, bringing a genin and chūnin along with them. They dragged me into the middle of the room before surrounding me. I was beaten and strangled. My limbs were broken and shattered; joints were ripped from the sockets. My hands had kunai ran through them; pinning me to the ground on my back. After I was stabbed in the stomach, neck, and shoulders; they repeated stabbing in the same places to make it scar. They raped me until I was in a pool of semen and my own blood. My body was skinned, then burned with a B-Ranked Katon Jutsu. Then they waited until my body was covered with skin again. After my skin was mostly back, they branded me on my back, chest, and over the side of my face. To make me completely blind, they took a dull, rusty kunai and gauged my eyes out with it. Finally, they could feel several ANBU were heading to my apartment. But before they left, the chūnin had used _**Suirō no Jutsu**_ to trap me and amplify the _**Dokuton: Yūdokuna Pesuto no Jutsu**_ ’s deadly affects."

I stopped and Owl started up, "After that, we found him and took him to the hospital. However, no one would treat his wounds; so we were forced to take him to ANBU HQ. It took 2 years and 6 months for his wounds to heal all the way, even with the Kyūbi's advanced healing abilities." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru is basically doing what Zorua does in Pokémon when he hides in his mother’s hair. Konohamaru does the same thing, because he sees Naruto as his mother and has for his whole life. Also, Naruto’s hair is extremely soft, thick, and the length of it is to Naruto’s knees when he releases the Chakura Yokusei Shīru.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto’s eyes are dark emerald green around the pupil, then cobalt blue, then royal purple, and finally Tobirama’s eye color; just a darker crimson shade (same shade of red as the Sharingan).


End file.
